


One small word and all is lost

by PeachyYoonmin



Series: The Nightmare Before Ficmas [1]
Category: fort hope
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Collar, Dress Up, M/M, Pain Kink, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Hope have just finished their set on stage, the crowd now riled up for the next band, the brilliant Frnk Iero AndThe Celebration. The guys decide 45 minutes is enough time to explore their new kinks, they've talked about it before, but this was really about to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One small word and all is lost

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN THESE GUYS, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO...I MEAN I COULD IM LIKE, 3 DAYS AWAY FROM MEETING THEM, YAY

"THANK YOU COVENTRY WE LOVE YOU, ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR NIGHT!" Jon shouted out the erratic mess of screaming fans, otherwise known as the crowd. All he got was a ton of screams, claps and shouts from the audience, but he smiled to himself anyway knowing the band he was in created this. Jon fumbled with the mic stand for a moment, Simon looking over at him as if to say "dude you should know how to work these things by now" before laughing at his victory of finally getting the mic to stay on and quickly making his way offstage, exiting to the sound of a screaming crowd as the venue began to play background music. Of course everyone knew the lyrics, chanting the 'woahs', jumping to the 'up up up's' and screaming the 'fire's' as if the band were actually there. Jon found Simon backstage playing along to the bassline and Jamie tapping his fingers on the table infront of him. "Haha, you guys could actually be Pete and Andy" Jon joked, Simon sticking his tongue out and Jamie flipping him off. 

"Right, I'm off to the showers, I'll see you all in a bit" Simon said, grabbing his towel and flipping it over his shoulder. As soon as they heard the shower door lock, Jon grabbed Jamie and pulled him close.

"I've been waiting so long for this" Jaime breathes in between the kisses. "Me too". After those two little words come from Jon's mouth, that's all Jamie needs to hear. He grabs Jon's wrists tightly and presses him up against the wall. Jon's hair is wet and separated into small clumps, dripping hotly down Jamie's torso through his shirt even though his shirt is soaked, he can still feel each individual drip from what was once attached to Jon's blond hair. Jamie presses closer to Jon earning a hiss from him as his hard cock touched Jamie's, still fully clothed but not for long. They both peel their wet shirts and clinging skinny jeans off of their bodies and throw them over into the corner.

"You sure about this?" Jamie asks him, looking into his eyes for full understanding and consent. "Of course, more ready than i've ever been". Jamie nods and reaches down into his bag, pulling out a smaller, more flimsy bag and reaching inside to reveal his goods. In one hand, he held a red leash, a black collar, and some fluffy wrist cuffs. In the other however, he held a fluffy black cat tail and some kitty ears. When Jon saw the butt plug at the end of the tail, his eyes lit up and he licked his lips. "Wow" He breathed "Jamie...fuck" 

Jamie gently looped the collar around Jon's neck, not too tight, but just enough to leave a mark, a reminder. He pulled the tab through and fastened it, quickly moving onto the cuffs, which again he made tight enough to feel something. He reached back into the bag and got a bottle of lube out, handling the kitty tail in one hand, the other applying the lube as if it was a cock. He pushes it in slowly, knowing Jon wants to feel pain, but the fact he was not in his Dom role yet led him to just pushing the plug into the small hole slowly, getting desperate pushes back and gasps from Jon.

Lastly, he stood in front of the singer, proud of his work, but he had one last thing to do. he swept Jon's drying hair out of his face and carefully lowered the kitty ears he'd still been holding onto his head. "There, Jon you look so perfect I don't know what to say!" Jamie rushed out, Jon smiling at him shyly before noticing the change in Jamie's body language and face. "Actually...I do know what to say" He snapped. He grabbed Jon by his arm and pressed his foot against Jon's back, forcing him to the ground. Jon felt a smile creep up on his face, this is finally it, all the waiting was over. This was the start of Jon's dream about to come true. All his fantasies he'd had while jacking off in a crappy backstage shower were no longer fake. This was real.

"Now kneel on your girly little legs and beg for me like a fucking animal" Jamie spits out. "Fuck Jamie please touch me i-" Jon starts, but is abruptly stopped by a sharp tug on his leash. "Kitties. Don't. Fucking. Talk. Now meow for me bitch". Jon feels himself get harder at the words, and he knows Jamie has noticed his growing cock. Jon replies with meows and Jamie tilts his head and smiles. "Good kitty". He grabs Jon's arms and pins him to the ground, now sliding a cock ring over his erection, the slide easy due to the collected pre cum that Jamie caught with the edge of the ring, Jon hissing and arching as it slid across his slit. After removing the plug, he lines up behind Jon and presses his cock to his ass, circling the tight muscle as his own way of getting off and finally slipping in. He knows Jon likes it rough and not too slick, he spits on his hand and rubs what isn't in Jon, now sliding in all the way. He pulls out just until the tip before thrusting back in roughly. 

"Okay, you've been good, so I'll let you speak and act normal again but here's the rules; If you can hold out a little longer, I'll let you do whatever you want to me on the bus tonight, but if you don't, I will blow you until the edge and leave you there, deal?" Jamie asks. Jon nods his head, whimpering and moaning at the fact that he already knows what's coming. 

"Ah-Jamie I-Fuck I need to come" Jon gasps. Jamie looks at him. "You know what that means right? It means I get to tease you until you fucking lose it. You won't be able to come AND either I or Simon will keep an eye on you all tonight to make sure you don't touch yourself" Just as Jamie says that, the friction of Jamie's cock and the cock ring keeping him from tipping over the edge is too much. "Jamie I can't. Shit. I'm gonna...I'm gonna-" Jon doesn't finish his sentence, his cock spasms and twitches and he's panting and gasping for air. He feels like he's come...but he hasn't. He pushes Jamie off him and undoes the buckle blocking him from his relief. Jamie is about to stop him but before he knows it, Jon is kneeling down on the floor, gasping and arching his back, not even touching himself. "I'm gonna....no...nonono shit Jamie I'm coming" and that's it. Jon is on the floor, knees spread but still kneeling, his cock spurting out come all over the floor. Jamie just stares in disbelief at the sight of Jon being able to come like that without even being touched. Then he realises why.

Jamie reaches behind his shoulder and feels something cold and wet, when he sees his hand, there's blood on his fingertips. Jamie picks Jon up and sits him on the sofa, helping him put his clothes back on as soon as they can when they hear a noise.

"Hey guys...woah" Simon comes out of the bathroom, a small towel wrapped around his waist, black hair dripping down his face. He looks at the situation, Jamie kneeling on the floor, wiping the carpet with his head down, a collar and a cat tail in the middle of the room, and Jon with a small plastic bag, sweating like crazy and red faced. "What the fuck has been going on guys? Who'd you kill Jo-" He sits down next to Jon and automatically realises Jon is wearing a pair of fluffy black kitty ears. "Um...we can explain" Both Jon and Jamie said, looking at each other.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT?!" Simon gasped. "Uh, we're sorry we didn't tell you s-" Jon started. "No no no, I meant HOLY SHIT WHAT?! YOUR'E GONNA LEAVE HIM HANGING THERE?!" DUDE GOOD LUCK" Jamie laughed at Simon. "Well I told him pretty clearly what would happen so..." They all stopped when they heard another voice. "Hey guys, I loved your set, it was rad!" They turned around to see Frank smiling at them through the doorway. "Well I better go and clean up. Oh, and nice kitty ears Jon!" he chimed. They all waited for Frank to be way down the other end of the dressing rooms. They stayed silent.

 

Jon was packing up his stuff, when he saw Jamie walk towards him. "Oh no, we aren't done yet" he smirked and pulled Jon into the bathrooms. They passionately kissed all the way until they crashed into a cubicle door and they separated. Jon fumbled with the lock and finally locked the door. Jamie grabbed Jon's jeans and yanked them down, Jon forgetting he was not wearing any underwear felt the draft quick. It was soon replaced by Jamie's mouth, warmth surrounding his cock. He moaned and pulled Jamie's hair roughly as he slid up and down Jon's shaft, massaging his balls and swirling his tongue around his slit. Jon felt himself get closer, this was heaven right now and he was this close to just coming down Jamie's throat, his cum hot and smooth, but he couldn't disobey Jamie and let him down. 

"Jamie st-stop I'm c-close again" Jon whimpered. Jamie stopped and pulled off Jon's cock, the taste of precome still in his mouth. Jamie kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the bathrooms, leaving Jon to get himself dressed again and so if someone walked in, they wouldn't get caught. He buttoned up his jeans and groaned when his hand brushed his cock slightly.

He is greeted by both Jamie and Simon waiting for him, they were listening to see if he could hold out.

They're on the bus leaving the venue and Jamie is asleep, so Simon stares at Jon from his bunk. He makes a small hand gesture to look like he's jacking someone off and sticks his tongue, Jon sticks his finger up and sighs. "You really need to get off don't you?" Simon asks softly. Jon nods his head and whimpers to exaggerate the point. "I can help if you want, I wont tell Jamie I promise, just come into my bunk, I'll shut the curtains" Simon whispers so gently that Jon doesn't think he's heard him right, but right or not, he was not missing this opportunity. He tiptoes out of his bunk and climbs in next to Simon. "Okay" he whispers "Here's the plan, I'll kiss you so you can moan into my mouth and it won't be as loud and you can do what you like" Simon smiles at Jon, helping him to twist so they are both in the middle. They begin to kiss slowly, Jon inching his jeans down bit by bit til he can free his cock, still throbbing and wanting contact. He starts to stroke himself as he kisses Simon deeper, passion taking over completely. It doesn't take long until his breath starts to hitch more and more until it cuts off completely and he is coming hard over simon's crotch.

"Thank you" he whispers. Simon smiles and looks into his eyes "It's okay, I wouldn't have even held out for 4 hours, let alone 6 so I needed to help you. I hope everything is okay now" Jon looks down and blushes. "Yeah, everything is great now" He kisses him one last time before he makes his way back to his bunk. He can't stop smiling and mentally reminds himself; Blow Simon, do this more and let Jamie make him 'not be able to come' again. He wants to repay Simon so badly, so he slides his curtain open a tiny bit and whispers over "what kinks do you have?"

Simon just grins and starts to think. "Well, there is this one thing I've always liked and wanted to try with someone else..."


End file.
